


Saving the stars

by Riree36



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Gen, Romance, Thriller, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riree36/pseuds/Riree36
Summary: In an on going war, four friends are sent to save BTS and NCT. Will they succeed?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisung (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: I wrote these as a joke





	Saving the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing. This is my first story here. Tell me what I should improve on and tell me if there are mistakes. Btw i wrote this story on instagram dm as a joke for my friends. Plus this has more dialogue than narration.

"Paging for Kim Aeri," the commander said through the speakers. "Come to Section 127."

As soon as I stood up, I heard murmurs from all the different soldiers. 

When I got to Section 127 I see my boss and Kim Soo standing at the entrance of the Main Office.

* * *

We went in and I already see Ilena seating near one of the private meeting room. 

"Why'd you call for us?" asked Kim Soo as we went inside the meeting room. 

"I have a special mission set out for you three," she said.

"Oh, why does this involve me?" I asked. 

"I'll tell you," she said. "Now let's all sit."

"So you three are my best personnel," she began. 

"You're damn right," I smiled. 

"Shut up, Aeri. Don't be too cocky," Ilena sneered. 

"Let the boos talk," Kim Soo hissed. 

"I have decided to let you guys go on a mission to save some people," the boss said.

"Why us though?" I asked.

"You three are the best in what you do. Now we need you guys to go to Korea-"

"NORTH KOREA?!" Kim Soo interrupted.

"South Korea, you dummy," Ilena rolled her eyes. 

"I was just kidding," Kim Soo pouted. 

"So, why are we going to Korea? " I asked. 

"So as I was saying, you three will be sent to Korea to rescue some important people. We already have a fighter jet ready in the runway. I'll be in the air force command center to guide you," the boss explained. "I am expecting you girls know what to do. I wish you the best of luck girls."

"Wait, isn't Crystal in South Korea right now?" Ilena asked.

"Yes, she'll be the first you'll meet once you land," the boss responded. "Let's go now. All supplies are in the plane."


End file.
